rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS1 Ep. 5 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight, no one is safe. You will all be receiving critiques. First up...Asia & Phi Phi O'Hara Nick: I absolutely loved your commercial. It was short but it was so funny and brilliant. Every single line fit with your product so well and I loved it. Your design was a little simple, but it was still funny and it worked with your commercial. Your looks however weren't my favorites. Phi Phi, I liked your look and even though it was just flower print, it was still a good look, but Asia, yours was a mess. First off, it was flower print and second of all it was just not a good look and I think if you guys' looks were better then your performance would've been an absolute home run. Aja: Aquaria: Your commercial was absolutely hilarious. I was fucking crying reading it and I wheezed when I saw your advertisement photo. My only bad critique is that I didn't like your outfits. I'm not positive but I think both of you could've found a better flower look than just a flower pattern. Overall you both did an amazing job this week. Next up...Katy Perry & Sharon Needles Nick: You guys picked the simplest and least creative product to advertise tonight. It's a necklace that does what exactly? I wished you were a lot more specific with more product and I get the reference with you being Katy Perry, but that just made it worse because it was too predictable. I felt like you guys could've gone a whole lot further with your product. The design is nice though. Your looks were okay in general. Katy, I loved your look and it was good, but Sharon, I wasn't that impressed because it was flower print. Aja: Aquaria: I'm just going to say it but your commercial and product was stupid. Let's be honest it's a fucking necklace and it was overall just a fail. Sharon your flower look was ugly Katy your look was actually really pretty but in the long run this effects you Sharon because you've done so great in this competition and tonight could be your last night here. Next up...Kim Chi & Valentina Nick: Sometimes less is more, but tonight I loved that you guys did more. Your commercial was brilliant and although your product design was a little messy, you were still able to get deliver your concept in a very funny way. Your commercial was well put together and it was really funny and I loved it. Kim Chi, I absolutely loved your look, in my opinion, it was the best look out of everyone tonight. Your looks so far haven't been that great, but ever since last episode, you've really stepped it up. Valentina, although your look didn't have much flower, it was still a good look and that might've given you guys the edge tonight. Aja: Aquaria: Your commercial tonight wasn't may favorite but the fact that you two put so much work into it really deserves credit. Also your commercial was really good. Kim our look tonight was sooo stunning Valentina, I've seen better but it was really good. Great Job!!! Last up...Red X & Kira Shade Nick: Overall, I felt like you guys' performance was very rough around the edges. Your design was a little messy and the text was kind of hard to read, but at least I could see the product name. I also felt like Jiggly wasn't needed in this at all. It was supposed to be about you guys. In my opinion, I felt like your commercial didn't have a beginning and you just kind of started without no introduction. Your looks were actually pretty good and Kira yours especially. The only thing I would ask you to fix is your mug, your eyes look like fourth cousins, twice removed. Aja: Aquaria: The fuck was that. Your commercial made legit no since and why was Jiggly on the cover. Kira as usual you impressed us with a fierce lewk Red your look was good but it's hard for me to give you good critiques on your look when you didn't put as much effort as Kira did with her look. Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... Kim Chi, Valentina Condragulations you are the Top 2 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! Which means, Valentina welcome back into the competition. Asia O'Hara, Phi Phi O'Hara Although, your looks didn't bloom, your product was a best seller... You're safe. Red X, Sharon Needles I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 2 all stars of the week. Katy Perry, Kira Shade One of you will return into the competition. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...bring back one of the eliminated queens and give one of the bottom queens the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Short and Sweet. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will talk about when Winner's house will start. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Valentina You're a winner baby! Kim Chi... You are also a winner baby! Kim Chi, Valentina With great power comes great responsibility. Which one of the eliminated queens have you chosen to return and which one of the Top 5, and you chosen to give...the chop! Kim "This was a really difficult pick for me. I don't feel like Kira deserves to return, since she quit before the first challenge. However, I eliminated Katy because I found her to be annoying and she was becoming fierce competition. With all that being said, I've chosen to bring back..." Valentina "I have chosen to bring back..." Katy Perry As it is written, so it shall be done... Welcome back! Now, which one of the bottom queens is getting the chop! Kim "These two queens both failed in this challenge, but Sharon is one of my good friends, and Red X has done very poorly in the competition up to this point. However, this is a competition, and it's important to be strategic. So with that, I've chosen to eliminate..." Valentina "I have chosen to eliminate..." Sharon Needles As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts